


Manic Love: Reim Empire Arc

by SkyPhoenix13125



Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: You're assigned a diplomatic mission on behalf of Sindria, to meet the ruler of the Reim Empire.Except it turns out that the gift you brought into the palace is actually a love potion being served at dinner. If you're caught, you could face treason. Who are you going to have to reject?Feel free to check out the Sindria, Mognostadt, and Kou arcs as well!All of these were originally posted on Deviantart, they are my original work.
Relationships: Muu Alexius/Reader, Scheherazade/Reader
Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892995
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro

Lady Scheherazade stared down at you from her throne.

“Let me make sure I understand you correctly,” she said. “Your king would like to form an alliance between our respective kingdoms but instead of coming to see me directly, he sent you in his place.”

You glanced up from where you were kneeling on the floor. “My apologies, Lady Scheherazade. My lord wanted to be here but as I'm sure you understand, being a powerful ruler yourself, sometimes there are other situations that require immediate attention.”

She mused over your comment for a moment. “Very well then. You will dine with myself and Muu Alexius this evening. You will tell us your plans for this alliance and then we will decide how to proceed.”

“I appreciate your willingness to meet with me, Lady Scheherazade. I've also brought a few gifts for you. Small tokens from the kingdom of Sindria. I hope you enjoy them.”

The blond Magi gestured to an attendant who took the bag from you. You nodded to her as another stepped forward to show you to your quarters for the remainder of your stay.

“A diplomat. Very interesting,” Muu said softly once he was sure you were gone. Lady Scheherazade narrowed her eyes slightly.

“King Sinbad really is an unpredictable man. But actions speak louder than words, so I'd like to see what purpose he has in sending her here.”

“My lady, what shall I do with these?” the attendant asked. “They seem to be food and drinks native to Sindria.”

“Take them to the kitchen. Perhaps the chefs can use them for the meal this evening.”

“Yes, my lady.”

As soon as you were settled in your room, you received a call from Yamraiha on the Eye of the Rukh.

“Hey Yam, how's everything going?”

“Great. But I found the wine that you were supposed to take to the Reim Empire. Didn't you need that?”

Yam was a great potion brewer, but she also dabbled in making wine, and Sinbad had told you specifically to take a bottle of it as a gift for the Magi and her people. You had been in a hurry, but you were sure you'd picked the right bottle from her study before you'd left.

“I took it. You said it was the one on your desk,” you added.

“Right, but I was talking about this one,” she said, showing you a red bottle with darker liquid inside. “Which one did you take?”

“It was a purplish-red bottle, maybe this big.” You used your hands to show her how big you thought it was.

“Oh, no. (Y/N), you took a love potion.”

You blinked several times. “What?! Why do you have a love potion on your desk?”

“I was trying to find a good time to get rid of it without anyone interfering! I can't exactly get rid of a full bottle of something that looks like wine. Do you know how much the castle staff drinks?”

“All right, well, I'll just tell them I need it back.”

“No!” Yam exclaimed. “You're in another empire. To them, even possessing something that dangerous could get you imprisoned. And if the staff finds out, it could be considered an act of treason.”

“What am I supposed to do then?!”

“Just lay low for now. I hate it say it but with any luck, they won't even open it until you're gone and then they won't be able to pin it on you.”

Unbeknownst to the two of you, the attendants had already delivered the bottle in question to the chefs. And the plan was to use it in your meal tonight.


	2. Muu - Obedience

Whoever said you'd never go hungry in the Reim Empire was absolutely right. The chefs prepared a fantastic array of dishes showcasing foods native to their homeland. A lot of it was just fruit and meat, but it was still very good in your opinion.

You drank water until they came around to refill your other goblet. You stopped eating for a moment, starting at the contents of it. The liquid in the bottle you'd brought...had it been that bright red? Or was it more of a burgundy?

“If you're worried about offending us, that's the wine that you brought from your kingdom,” Muu offered quietly.

That's exactly the problem, you wanted to hiss. But you shook your head.

“Oh, it's not that. I prefer not to drink wine with strangers anyway, but I was thinking how similar the color is to Lady Scheherazade's hair piece.”

“How kind of you to notice,” the Magi replied, although her tone indicated that she wasn't swayed by the observation in the slightest. “Now, why don't we discuss this alliance?”

“Of course.” You cleared your throat. “My king believes you understand the seriousness of the Kou empire and its continued expansion?”

“I'm aware.”

“He believes that forming an alliance between our countries could put the Kou empire on their toes. Both kingdoms are well protected by both magic and troops and are hard to invade. Both are bountiful in supplies so if someone does invade, the citizens can stand their ground. Both would like to see an eventual end to the Kou empire.”

Muu glanced at you over his goblet at that last statement.

“You have many good points. But if I agreed to an alliance with you, it would basically be a declaration of war against Kou and that will put my citizens in danger. I can't do that to them as their leader.”

“But you do. Or do you think Muu over here is in no danger when he goes to fight for your country?”

“Muu volunteered to help me in my vision for Reim.”

“And that's very noble of him. You don't have to put the rest of your citizens in that position, but give them a fighting chance by aligning yourself with us. You'll have the power of the Seven Seas Alliance behind you.”

She gave a slight hum in response. You continued eating, waiting for her to break the silence with an answer. Muu glanced between the both of you, slightly uncomfortable at the air surrounding your meal.

“I will consider it,” she said finally.

“Very well. I appreciate the opportunity to propose an alliance with your country.”

And with that, dinner continued as though the conversation never happened. You knew exactly what her answer would be – but you still had to pitch it as part of your job.

“Lady (Y/N)!” Muu called after you'd left later that evening.

“(Y/N) is fine.”

“(Y/N). I want you to know that what Lady Scheherazade said is true. I volunteered to help protect this country and its people.”

“An honorable choice.”

“But, and I will be the first to admit that I don't know the outcome yet, it's just speculation – if we were to ally with Sindria, I would gladly follow your orders.”

“Follow my--?” You chuckled. “No, I'm afraid there's been some confusion. I'm not a general, so you would be following Sharrkan or Ja'far's orders. Maybe Sinbad himself, but not mine.”

“You're a trusted comrade and a warrior, but not a general?”

“How did you know I was a warrior?”

“I doubt you carry those around for show,” he said, pointing out the twin daggers on your hips.

“You haven't even seen me use them.”

“I don't need to. You carry yourself proudly and confidently, and you have a strong fighting spirit to debate with my lady.” You smiled softly at his words.

“You sound just like Sinbad when we first met. Incredibly charming to a fault.”

“What's charming about it? It's just the truth.” He paused as you'd finally reached your quarters. “I'd gladly follow your orders any day.”

You suddenly remembered your real mission here. To keep anyone from taking the love potion. But it was fairly obvious from the way was talking to and looking at you who had taken it.

“I appreciate the offer Muu, but one Fanalis looking out for me is enough for now. Have a good night.”

He frowned at your comment, but you quickly escaped into your quarters before he could think of a reply.

“Time to call Yam,” you sighed as you fell against your bed. “Maybe she can help me avoid those treason charges.”

The next morning, you awoke early and decided to go for a walk. You mostly wanted to avoid Muu to escape any awkward situations where he might confess his complete obedience to you once again.

You'd only known the man one day, that was more than enough to raise suspicion. If they didn't figure out it was a love potion, they might suspect him of treason for aligning with Sindria instead of his home country. And that was not something you wanted to get wrapped up in.

So you went to check out the gladiator school. You'd heard from Sinbad that Alibaba had been accepted there and was doing well. Upon arrival, you found him training hard against a Fanalis and being instructed by a young woman with dark braids.

The woman noticed you watching and her eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?” she called. “And what are you doing here?”

You were taken aback by her attitude. Alibaba was concentrating too hard to notice your appearance, so you'd have to bluff your way out of it.

“I--”

“Not to worry, Toto. She's with me,” a familiar voice said as you felt an arm around your shoulder. You glanced up to see Muu standing next to you.

Toto let out a small “humph” but turned back to her observation.

“How did you find me?” you whispered.

He smiled softly, leading you around the training grounds. “I told you I'd follow you wherever you'd lead.” At the sight of your face, he let out a hearty laugh. “I'm just kidding. An attendant saw you leave earlier.”

“A friend from Sindria studies here. I thought I'd surprise him, but it seems he's busy.”

“You know a lot of people,” he mused. “Does he fight for Sindria, too?”

“He does. But more than that, he fights for those he cares about in order to protect them.”

He glanced over at the gladiators, training hard against one another. “A noble cause.”

“Which is why I won't accept your obedience,” you added.

“(Y/N)--”

“Muu, this is your home. You've sworn your allegiance to this place, these people, this ruler. If you truly wanted to follow my leadership it would be one thing, but you can't possibly want that. And I don't want you to be marked as a traitor.”

“Traitor,” he said softly. He glanced across the training grounds as saw Lo'Lo and Myron talking together. “No, I couldn't do that to them.”

You smiled. “That sounds more like the Muu Alexius I've heard about.”

“I do hope that if our kingdoms join forces, that I can fight alongside you. As equals.”

“I'd like that.”

A few days later, you were heading back to Sindria. You hadn't received a firm response from Lady Scheherazade (although you'd expected as much). Instead, you'd gained a possible ally in Muu and his Fanalis Corps. Only time would tell when you'd meet again, but you hoped it would be soon.


	3. Scheherazade - Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female/Female

If there was an odd one out at this dinner, it was definitely the half-Fanalis.

Neither you nor Lady Scheherazade spoke when the meal was presented to you, you simply observed one another. As though testing the other's patience.

He continued to quietly eat his meal while you and Lady Scheherazade conversed.

“You seem quite young to be a diplomat for such a large country as Sindria,” she said finally.

“And you seem quite young to be a ruler of an entire empire,” you replied in kind.

“I'm much older than you expect.”

“I'm much more capable than you expect.”

“Why do you want an alliance with our empire?”

“Why?” you repeated. “No one person should be ruler of the world, and that's exactly what Kouen is trying to accomplish. Aligning with other countries will give us a chance to stop him from achieving his dream.”

“And what's so bad about that? One person ruling everything?” she asked, sipping from her goblet.

“One person cannot have that kind of power. To make decisions for everyone, to keep everyone safe and happy and taken care of, it's too much for one person to feasibly handle.”

She stared at you for several seconds. “And what exactly would you be offering us if we were to join your alliance?”

Muu breathed a sigh of relief now that the mood seems to have shifted. You continued to talk with her, explaining every asset Sindria had that could be beneficial to the Reim Empire, and vice versa. She listened intently, seeming to hang on every word.

After dinner ended, you said good-night to the others and started to head to your room.

“Not so fast,” Lady Scheherazade stopped you. “I'd like to see you for a few minutes in private.”

You nodded quickly, following her as she led you to what you could only assume was her chambers.

“I'd like to know where Sinbad found you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You're very different than what I expected. Are you from one of the countries in Lord Sinbad's Seven Seas Alliance?”

You frowned. “King Sinbad took me in when I had nowhere else to go. He gave me food, shelter, a place to call home. He gained my trust and loyalty the same way he did everyone else – by being a great leader.”

“I see. Forgive me for intruding, I just wanted to understand your reasons for following such a crass man as him.”

“Crass--?”

“I've been alive for a very long time, Lady (Y/N). I've seen what happens when people become consumed with power. And I've also seen your ruler use his powers to achieve his own means for that exact reason.”

“Every ruler does that. Haven't you?” you challenged.

“He is second only to Lord Kouen in terms of power,” she insisted, ignoring your statement. “Gaining an ally with Reim will do nothing to strengthen his country, only his reputation.”

“I don't--”

“You must understand, I've been around a very long time. I've seen what happens when people gain too much power for their own good. And I see those same behaviors in Lord Sinbad, and how he collects power from other kingdoms.”

“Thank you for your concern, my lady. But I respectfully disagree with you.”

And with that, you excused yourself.

Honestly, that woman. You had been concerned she'd drank the potion over dinner, but now you weren't so sure.

You froze. The potion.

“Lady (Y/N).”

“Lady Scheherazade.” You took a deep breath. “I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. You're a very wise Magi. So I know you know what was in your goblet last night.”

“Love potions are wretched fabrications of pure emotion. They have dangerous side effects, and rightfully so. And to think that your ruler--”

“King Sinbad didn't know about the potion,” you interrupted. “That was my honest mistake.”

“Your magicians have access to these concoctions?”

“They are forbidden to make them, just like in any other kingdom. I know that you don't trust Sinbad, but the potion being in your drink was just an accident. It wasn't an act of treason, or a power play to gain your favor.”

“Most people would never admit that they'd done something like this.”

“I won't have you thinking ill of Sindria or King Sinbad because of my actions.”

The small Magi smiled at your statement. “You are loyal to a fault, Lady (Y/N). I wasn't going to bring up the potion because it won't affect me, since I'm not the true holder of this consciousness. But to know that you would admit to a possibly treasonous crime to save your country's reputation is quite shocking.”

“Thank you.”

“I still won't join your alliance, but I hope that I'm wrong about your king. True loyalty like that is hard to come by these days. And if you decide you need to realign yourself, you are always welcome here in Reim.”

You were taken aback by her words, but she said nothing else on the matter during your stay. She simply continued on like you hadn't even had the conversation. But you couldn't stop thinking about it.

You hoped her years of wisdom were wrong and you'd never have to take her up on her offer.

But only time would truly tell.


End file.
